With the advance of electronic devices, various package technologies have been developed in the electronics field. For example, a packaging (i.e., packaging technique) using a circuit substrate or a lead frame has been developed for a mounting of electronic components such as IC and inductor. That is, there have been used “package with circuit substrate” and “package with lead frame” as a general package form for the electronic component.
“Package with circuit substrate” (see FIG. 15A) has such a form that the electronic component has been mounted on the circuit substrate. This package is generally classified as “Wire Bonding type (W/B type)” and “Flip Chip type (F/C type)”. While on the other hand, “package with lead frame” (see FIG. 15B) has such a form that a lead frame, which may be composed of a lead or die pad, is included therein. In this lead frame-type package as well as the circuit substrate-type package, a bonding of the various electronic components is provided by a soldering or the like.